Naruto:The Ultimate dojutsu
by Scobster2013
Summary: Naruto with a dojutsu , a kyuubi powered sword, 10 summoning contracts and a visit to Uzushiogakure the hidden whirlpool village.  his teamate and fellow get their own summon contracts from naruto summons allies.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would've knew about his parents and inheritance when he returned after 3 years and the kyuubi would be a bit more co-operative Person talking _Person thinking_ **Tailed-beast or summoning or talking**

**Talking in the mindscape**

_**Tailed-beast or summoning thinking**_

**-Chapter 1 - meeting kyuubi, a doujutsu, and two summons- ** The hidden leaf village is the most friendly of the 5 great shinobi nations. That is unless unless your a 5 year old boy with 6 whisker marks 3 on each cheek and your name is Naruto Uzumaki. He always wore orange jumpsuit that screamed kill me he was at a dead end the mob of civilians caught up and started to beat up young Naruto with every weapon they could til he was unconscious from the pain. -Naruto's Mindscape- Naruto woke up in a sewer hearing a dripping sound and yelled will someone turn that bloody tap off!. **A loud female voice yelled now you know what deal with every day follow my voice kit!.** Naruto followed the voice to chamber full small foxes with 1-3 tails and a massive 9-tailed fox lay in the middle of the chamber. **Hello kit its nice to finally meet my jinchuriki at last now I want to give you my **

**dojutsu Summoning contract and now I want you to push my chakra into this **

**metal Naruto did but the was red the started to shape into a sword designed**

**to focus the fox's chakra. **

**Now naruto I need you to sign your name in blood on this scroll and then**

**you can summon me or any kitsune you should only use a quarter and summon**

**my daughter ok now time to wake up kit.**

**-in the hospital-**

Naruto woke up and noticed his new sword was near his bed

kyuubi said we'll start by getting you new clothes.

So naruto made his way to the shop ten-ten work with her uncle he walked into

the store.

He bought a black long sleeve with a red 9-tailed fox on it,

a blood red sleeveless zip-up hoodie, matching anbu style pants, blood red

steel toe combat boots and blood red fingerless gloves with a steel plate on

knuckles.

He then got a blood red sheath for his sword and decided to summon kyuubi's

daughter so went back to his apartment and managed to summon

kyuchi and she reverse summoned them to the kitsune summon realm where naruto

collapsed from the reverse summon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Return to konoha to tell the hokage he'll be gone for 2 years **

- time skip 5 years-

Naruto woke up in kyuchi's home he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and got nice warm bath he then got dried went to his closet and grabbed is kyuubi outfit.

He had his kitsune sword strapped to back and kyuchi to reverse summon him to hidden whirlpool village she went to set it up and Naruto activated his kitsunegan he has unlocked 3 levels.

The 1st leval lets him able cast any genjutsu that can't be broken by anyone other than him. Level 2 he is able to use Hellfire jutsu. Level 3 allows him Copy any jutsu and bloodline jutsu he can now use 3 tail of the kyuubi's chakra without risk.

-Hidden whirlpool village-

Naruto was walking toward the main uzumaki compound as he searched the building he found 8 storage scrolls with a blood seal. The 1st had the kanji for Bijuu swords, the 2nd had the kanji for Kushina's belongings, the 3rd had the kanji for Dragon contract of the namikaze, the 4th had the kanji for Namikaze and Uzumaki sword styles, the 5th had the kanji for uzumaki and namikaze weapon metals, the 6th had kanji for dragon egg and dragon sword of the of the namikaze clan, the 7th had the kanji for Hydra summon contract of the uzumaki, and the last one had kanji for key to namikaze uzumaki clan compound in the hidden leaf. Naruto sealed all 8 storage scrolls into his own storage scroll with blood seal.

- konoha -

Naruto appeared in the hokage's office using his dad's hiriashin jutsu looking exactly like his dad and the third hokage was sweating bullet because only yondaime knew that jutsu and was here to revenge.

The so called ghost of minato then said old mon I be back in 2 year to become a ninja for a year I will be training with my summons and then the before I return I will be training with my hydra summons.

Then he left for the namikaze, uzumaki compound he went to the clan jutsu library. He sealed all the jutsu into 5 scrolls each had the kanji for the main elements so he each into their respective elements and another 2 scroll one with kanji for seals and one with kanji for devil arms in it there was only 1 devil arm called Pandora.

He then left the village he promised to protect though they don't deserve it so disappeared to begin training with the dragons.

- Dragon realm -

Naruto was to learn from the dragons their taijutsu, dragon jutsu, all about the dragon clan history and how was given some dragon chakra to learn how to send it to eyes that way he could see what chakra element other people had and he was taught dragon chakra control exercises.

So during the 1st year he learnt all the dragon could teach him

So he decided to go visit the hydras. He decide to try and see what Pandora did so he unsealed Pandora and took the form of 9-tailed fox with 2wheels and metal pipe in the shape 2 of the tails either side of the back wheel the fox's ears became handles.

Naruto climbed on and twisted the right handle and the fox started drove forward instantly Naruto knew how to ride motor bike about half an hour later he got of it and became a tattoo on his bicep and he was reverse summoned to the hydras.

- hydra realm -

He was learn all about the hydra clan history, hydra jutsu, the hydra taijutsu style, and was given some hydra chakra to be able swim under water with needing to come up for air and hydra chakra control exercises.

He learned all this during his last year of training and it time for return to konoha

I don't own Naruto there will be elements of devil may cry in this story.

the kitsunegan is my own original version and hydras are borrowed the fox motor-bike is mine.


End file.
